The present disclosure relates to an adjustable load transmitter, and more specifically, to an adjustable load transmitter adapted for providing mechanical support between two loadable members.
Two basically planar members are to be loaded with an external force. Adjusting the two planar members to a suitable, e.g. parallel, alignment is subject to dimensional tolerances of the members. The members may feature a local surface structure and/or a large scale misalignment which prevents a precise relative alignment of the two planar members to be loaded.
An external force would cause the planar members to move relative to each other, such that a gap separating them will get closed. When the planar members come into physical contact with each other, they may move away from the prepared relative orientation and/or may become unable to assume a desired relative orientation for the case that the full load is applied.